


Passing Notes

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Community: homebrewbingo, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Communication is the key to a lasting relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lindmere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindmere/gifts).



  
        

 

        

 

        

 

  


"You’re a romantic fool and I have no clue as to why I love you as much as I do," Bones said as he entered their living quarters.

"Because I’m witty and I have a sexy ass?" Jim said, blinking rapidly confusion and hesitance clearly showing on his face.

Bones walked over to his bed and said, "I’ll give you ‘sexy ass’, but you are not as witty as you think," as he flopped on their shared bed.

"Have you forgiven me? Or, are you here to rip my heart out by moving out?" Jim asked quietly.

Bones rolled his eyes. "Melodramatic much? I already said I love you. So, what makes you think I’m moving out?"

"You asked for a test Bones. That hurt, because you know that I have been monogamous with you. I may look at the menu, but I always come home to eat."

"That is a very tacky analogy and I know. I’m sorry for not trusting you and I hope you can forgive me." Bones replied. He honestly felt like shit for casting suspicion on Jim. It wasn’t Jim’s fault that he was so insecure.

Jim sighed heavily, then smiled as he said; "Apology accepted. I’ve missed you."

"Missed you too. Sleeping in the doctors’ lounge down in Medical is killer on my back." Bones complained as he kicked off his boots.

"OH! I made you something. Here, Happy Valentine’s Day." Jim said as he thrust a paper envelope in Bones hand.

"Poe, you are not. Thank you. We’ll go to Lucinda’s tonight to celebrate. Happy Valentine’s Day to you too." Bones said with a laugh as he pulled Jim on the bed for a long-awaited cuddle and some decent sleep. The type of sleep you can never find when you are away from the other half of your heart.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notes/Warnings** : A wee bit of angst. Written for 's prompt over at the [Love Letters Flash Challenge.](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/773026.html) Also using this to fill my Writing Square on my card. Added Note: The old 1970/1980 the Calgon slogan was "Calgon, Take me away." I accept that it is washing powder over in Europe. However, it was bubble bath here in the states first.
> 
> Beta'd by Drivvenwrinth


End file.
